


A Ball Fit For Kings.

by ISoldMySoulLongAgo (orphan_account)



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: AU, Akarnae, Angst, Bi, Bisexuality, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, I hate myself, M/M, Theres one, Whelp, arkarnae, but its my notp so no, bye, draekora, first fic, i am trash, mini series all with different pairings, please, pls, queer, raelia - Freeform, so I made my own, somone read this, there are no fanfics for this series, well i lied, will not be super accurate because i havent read the books in months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ISoldMySoulLongAgo
Summary: Whelp, there are no fanfictions in this series and my friends are dying so I'm giving them this. Please read the books, as there will be major spoilers. Much love!





	A Ball Fit For Kings.

**Author's Note:**

> First pair is Bear/Jordan. Your typical brotp. (Its my otp, though).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is tired of Bear and Jordan's shit, so she meddles.

Bear and Jordan were idiots, concluded Alex. The constant pining was getting to her. 

Just make out already, she thought. Or I’m going to take this into my own hands. 

Back on Freya, she always played matchmaker with her friends and their crushes. She always found a twisted sense of glee when her friends blushed tomato red after she did some meddling. Unlucky for her, she was out of practice. 

Really out of practice. No matter, she would improvise. She was so lost in her mischievous plan that she missed Jordan’s question. 

“Alex? ALEX!” Jordan shouted, earning a few stares. “What? She wasn’t listening”

“Wh-what? Sorry I wasn’t listening,” Alex stated. 

“Told you,” he sang, sarcastically. 

"Oh, bite me, Sparker."

The whole tabled snickered, at least Bear was attempting to cover his mouth. She noticed Jordan giving Bear a side eye. Interesting. 

“Well, Dear Alex,” Jordan said in a mocking tone. “The school is having a ‘we’re amazing so let us boast about it’ week, which includes a dance. I was so graciously offering to be your date, but seeing your kind words, I don’t think I want to do that.” 

“What Sparky means Alex,” Bear butted in, saving Jordan from a biting comment. “Is that we’d be more than happy to take you to the ‘ball’ so you won’t have to be alone. What do you say?”

Perfect, she thought. 

“I’m sorry guys, but I was already asked out.” She tried to portray a sad face, which seemed to work. Then, she saw Jordan eyes spurn mischievously. 

“Oh? And who asked little, innocent Alexy out?” He said in a teasing voice. 

Oh, shit. Sometimes she really wished Jordan was as dumb as he made himself out to be. 

“Um-um…Kaiden!” She stupidly exclaimed. 

Good one, she mentally chided herself. 

Dead. Silence at the table. Bear looked confused, Jordan impressed, D.C exasperated, the cousins weren’t even listening anymore. 

“Congratulations, Alex,” Bear said, a huge smile on his face. 

“Wow, Alex. Lucky him.” Jordan sent her a friendly wink, she snorted. 

“Wow, did not see that coming.” Said D.C, eyes rolling far back into the side of her head.

“Yeah, well… what can you do? I’m drop dead tired, big day and all. See you guys tomorrow, yeah?” And with that, Alex left them, not noticing a certain red head following her.  


.,.,,.,.,,,..,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.

When Alex was alone in her dorm, she started plotting Bear and Jordan getting together. A minute later, the door swung open, and D.C walked in leisurely.

“So, want to tell what dinner was about?” She inquired.

“Bear and Jordan like each other, Dix.” Alex blurted.

“And the sky is blue,” D.C muttered, unimpressed. “What took you so long to realise?”

Oh, so she already knew. This was perfect for her plan.

“I need your help with getting Bear and Jordan.” Alex stated.

“Nuh-uh, last time someone tried to get them together, it ended up with Bear and Jordan’s hearts broken. I don’t want to put them through that pain again.”  
Alex was shocked. Why would someone who was trying to get them together break their hearts? Isn’t that the opposite? She almost asked. Instead, she chose to ignore that, and explain her plan. 

“Look, my plan was to get them to dance together at the ball. I’ll be off on the sidelines, watching to see if all goes well. Please, Dix, the UST is killing me. I can make them happy. They deserve that.” She pleaded. 

“No, Alex,” D.C said firmly. “Let them resolve it.”

Alex pouted. No matchmaking, no relationships, no nothing. 

“Fine.” She said, sulking. “But as soon as I get your blessing-“

“Which you won’t.” D.C interrupted.

“I’m going to get those losers to realise their love for each other.” 

D.C just merely dismissed her, and Alex was tired. Luckily, it was the weekend tomorrow, so she got to sleep in. No classes, no nothing. She bid D.C goodnight, and promptly fell asleep. 

.,.,,.,.,.,,,,,,,,..,.,.,.,.,.

Waking up the next morning was evil. Jordan decided to dump a glass of freezing water on her to wake her up. She woke with a start, siting up stick straight. Jordan was laughing his ass off. She glared so hard he visibly shivered, then smirked. 

“Mornin’ Alex,” he said. “Today’s a big day!”

Alex groaned, and got out of bed. Her hair was a spiralling mess of destruction. Jordan was impatiently pacing around the room, obviously agitated about something. 

“Screw you, Sparker. Why couldn’t Bear wake me up? At least he’s nice about my beauty sleep.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time,” he said dryly, “but we have more pressing matters at hand. The Ball. Turns out my parents will be there, so I have to find a nice, presentable lady to hang from my arm.”

“Jesus, Jordan. That sucks. Is that why you ‘asked me out’ yesterday?” She asked. 

“Yes, but that’s besides the point. Now, I need someone else. This should be easy enough, right?”

“Right.” Alex agreed. “Who doesn’t like you, Sparker? Men and Women alike.” She winked at him. 

Jordan stopped pacing  
.  
“Wha-what? Men?” He nervously scoffed. 

“Oh, aren’t you bisexual? Sorry for assuming.” She quickly covered her tracks. 

So, he wasn’t out yet, O.K, she could work with that. Fuck the ‘no meddling’ bullshit. 

“Bisexual? What’s that?”

“Y’know, when you’re attracted to men and women?” She explained.

“Oh, that. Freyains use such weird words. No, I am not attracted to men.” He suspiciously refused to look at her. 

Bitch ass liar, she bitingly said in her head. 

“Okay, we find a girl for you. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeasy.” She said. 

Jordan stared at her like she had grown two heads. Oh.

“Sorry, one my country’s euphuisms. It means super easy.” She explained.

“Right.” He said slowly. “No matter. Let’s discuss who I can bring to the ball. You’re an obvious no, because of Kaiden, but I could try D.C. or some other girl.”

Alex sighed, preparing herself for an hour-long discussion of hot girls she couldn’t have cared less about if she actively tried.

While Jordan was going on and on about all the legible ladies, she day dreamed of Kaiden, and how she was going to persuade him to go to the dance with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY WONT ITALICS COPY AND PASTE?????  
> thoughts are meant to be in italics fyi

**Author's Note:**

> my god, do i hate myself.


End file.
